The present invention relates to portable shelters. More particularly, it relates to a self-contained tent configured to selectively utilize solar energy in combination with a phase change material in order to absorb sunlight and radiate energy to maintain said tent at a constant temperature in sunlight and darkness.
With the increasing popularity of outdoor activities, a resurgence of interest occurred in the camping industry. A variety of tent designs evolved to meet his demand. Such Tents have been designed to meet a variety of user needs and seasonal conditions relative to various user groups which range from the occasional camper, to backpackers, to mountain climbers, to name a few.
Most current tent designs provide single layer, nylon fabric walls and multi-section support frames. Support frames may thread through sleeves at the walls or fit to external fasteners. Some tents include captured frames which store with the tent.
Depending upon the user group, tents typically assemble to a walled cabin configuration or to a variety of geodesic shapes. For serious campers, shapes and numbers of pole supports are configured to provide a low profile structure which is stable under windy conditions. For occasional users, fewer sections are typically provided, and the height of the tent is increased to permit standing. None of the tents are constructed to primarily accommodate solar conditions.
Triangular and A-frame tents are also known. Many traditional tents, such as used by boy and girl scouts, erect to isosceles triangle configurations. Low profile tents are principally used for sleeping accommodations. An access opening at an end wall permits entry and a covering rain fly may be separately supported above the tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,197 issued to Dobberstein on Dec. 10, 1996 discloses a solar tent. This patent discloses a fabric tent wherein multi-layered fabric walls are constructed and arranged to be reversible so as to selectively reflect or absorb solar radiation in cooperation with a longitudinal access door. Said door has a removable cover, screen and/or window panels including adjustable relief panels which vary the exposure. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Gustafson in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,935 which issued on Jan. 19, 1988, teaches a multi functional tent. Gustafson discloses a solar heated tent in which the interior is protected from the effects of inclement weather and insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,584 issued to the United States of America, Navy on Sep. 23, 1997 discloses an apparatus for holding a space vehicle at a constant temperature. This apparatus has a cellular sandwich on the outer surface of the space vehicle. This sandwich has two outer layers and translucent cells between the two outer layers. The translucent cells contain a phase change material. The outer layer is more distant from the space vehicle. In this position, the outer layer is able to transmit sunlight to the translucent cells and transmit radiation away from the translucent cells. The phase change material absorbs sunlight and radiating energy so as to maintain the space vehicle a constant temperature in sunlight and darkness. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable shelter or tent that is able to maintain a constant temperature in sunlight and darkness via a phase change material.
This invention is directed to a tent having a fabric covering. The covering includes a plurality of longitudinal walls and end walls. The first longitudinal wall has an opening that has around it an attachment means for securing within said opening a panel containing a means for heating and cooling the tent""s interior. The longitudinal walls are attached to end the end walls. Sewing is the preferred means for attaching said longitudinal walls to the end walls. A support means is positioned in close proximity to each of said end walls in a manner sufficient to cause said longitudinal walls to form a triangle of a height sufficient to permit entry into said tent.
Prior to erecting the tent, said panel is securely affixed to the longitudinal wall having an opening therein. When the tent is erected and the end walls closed, a phase change material (xe2x80x9cPCMxe2x80x9d) contained within said panel causes the tent""s interior to be heated or cooled thereby keeping occupants within said tent comfortable. The phase change material is activated by solar energy. When solar energy is absorbed by the PCM, the tent""s interior is cooled. At night, energy absorbed the PCM is released whereupon the tent""s interior is heated. In order to maximize solar energy absorption, the panel containing said PCM is positioned so as to face the sun.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide for a means for safely heating a tent without utilization of an open flame.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a means for keeping occupants of a tent warm and thereby minimize the use of bulky sleeping bags and blankets.
Yet another object of this invention is maximize available space in a tent by avoiding the use of sleeping bags and blankets.
Still another object of this invention is to provide vents at end walls to control interior conditions in the tent.
Yet another further object of this invention is to provide for fastening means to securely affix a panel containing a PCM within a longitudinal tent wall.
And still yet further object of this invention is provide a hook and loop fastener means to affix a panel containing a PCM within a longitudinal tent wall.
An even still yet further object of this invention is to utilize solar energy to heat a tent""s interior even in cold weather so long as the sun is shining.